XY001: Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!
Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin! (Japanese: カロス地方にやってきた！夢と冒険のはじまり！！ We've Arrived in the Kalos Region! The Beginning of Dreams and Adventures!!) is the first episode of Pokémon the Series: XY. It was aired on October 17, 2013 in Japan, and in United States on October 19, 2013 as a special preview along with Lumiose City Pursuit!. Synopsis After the journey across the Decolore Islands with Alexa, Ash has decided to go to Kalos region. Thrilled to see new Pokémon, Ash and Pikachu walk through Lumiose City. However, they encounter a Pokémon, who seems to have a similar appearance to Blaziken, but looks different... Episode Plot It's a beautiful day in Vaniville Town. A little Fletchling comes inside a house. It informs a woman (Grace) that her daughter (Serena) isn't awake yet so she has it wake her up since she tried but failed to do so. The little bird flies to her room and sees her asleep. The Fletchling approaches Serena and and pecks her awake, which rudely awakens her and surprises her Rhyhorn. Grace is happpy that her daughter is finally awake but Serena is not pleased. She chases after the Fletchling but she falls over and it lands on her head. Grace tells Serena it's time for morning training and she says right, even though she does not want to do it. She opends her blinds, and the windows, greets her mother's Rhyhorn, stretches and hopes that the day will be interesting. And the Fletchling flies off. We are now introduced to the Kalos region, a bewautiful place where people and Pokémon live in harmony. Some Pokémon are brand new, others we have seen before. When we smile, they smile. When we cry, they cry. And here, Ash is about to arrive seeking new dreams and adventures. Ash and Pikachu can't help but be excited which Alexa notices. After the plane lands, Ash and Alexa arrive in the Kalos region, at the Lumiose City Airport. While Alexa calls her Gym Leader sister Viola to ask her to battle Ash, Team Rocket spies on Ash at the airport. A Pokemon resembling Blaziken jumps off of a control tower. Unbeknownst to Ash and Pikachu, this Pokemon is a Mega-Evolved Blaziken. Ash goes inside to check on Alexa, who tells him that Viola is away from the Gym at the moment, which infuriates Ash. Alexa suggests challenging Clemont at the Lumiose Gym in Prism Tower, and the two part ways. Ash decides to explore Lumiose City for a while before challenging the Gym. He notices several new Pokemon, including Furfrou and Meowstic. He also sees older Pokemon he knows of, such as Ampharos, Pichu, Raichu, Chatot, Drifloon, Furret, and Medicham. After seeing all of these Pokemon, he sets his sights on Prism Tower. Debuts ;Humans *Clemont *Bonnie *Serena *Grace ;Pokémon *Froakie *Meowstic *Scatterbug *Flabebe *Swirlix *Clemont's Bunnelby *Mega Blaziken *Dedenne *Furfrou Trivia *Similar to Iris, Ash's Pikachu shocks Bonnie. *Like DP001: Following A Maiden's Voyage! and BW001: In The Shadow of Zekrom!, The female traveling companion, Serena, does not meet Ash in the first episode. *This is the second instance Ash was kicked out of a gym. The first was way back in IL026: Pokémon Scent-sation!. *Ash isn't really suprised that Team Rocket has once again folllowed him to another region; he may now just be expecting them to show up because of all their encounters through Kanto to Unova. *This is the first time where Pikachu doesn't get completely injured in the beginning of a new adventure of a series. However, he almost does. **IL001: Pokémon - I Choose You! and IL002: Pokémon Emergency!: Pikachu gets injured after getting attack by a Spearow, and then a group of Spearow, and is rushed to the Pokemon Emergency Center. **AG001: Get the Show on the Road!: Pikachu was ill after getting kidnapped by Team Rocket with a magnet and having too much electricity stored inside of it in the previous episode JE158: Hoenn Alone!. **DP001: Following A Maiden's Voyage!, DP002: Two Degrees Of Separation! and DP003: When Pokémon Worlds Collide: Team Rocket kidnaps Pikachu and Pikachu lands in a forest, completely exhausted and having scratches on it, trying to avoid Team Rocket and find Ash while meeting Dawn. **BW001: In The Shadow of Zekrom!: After a short battle with Zekrom, Pikachu couldn't use its electric attacks, as a lost to Trip's Snivy, so Ash takes him to Professor Juniper to help restore his electrical powers. Errors *TBA Gallery Serena_1.png|Serena annoyed that a Fletchling woke her up. Serena_2.png Ash_encounters_Mega_Blaziken.png|Ash meets Mega Blaziken Ash_meets_Clemont_and_Bonnie..png|Ash meets Clemont and Bonnie Bonnie_got_shocked.png|Bonnie got shocked by Pikachu Ash,_Bonnie_and_Clemont.png Ash_vs._Clemont.png|Ash vs. Clemont Froakie_intercepts.png|Froakie intercepts the attack Category:Milestone episodes Category:Pokémon the Series: XY Episodes Category:Episodes in which a main character is introduced Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Bonnie Category:Episodes focusing on Serena Category:Episodes focusing on Clemont